Four Beads
by WhiteOranges
Summary: Yuki has her four beads in the jar, she knows very well one day she's going to wake up and Itachi is going to take one out, and leave her and their child behind. Rated M for safety. Itachi X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Looking for a place I've never seen…" ~ Trust Me, The Fray

Yuki watched her son run around. There was a book in her lap. She smiled and giggled watching her three year old boy having fun with the flower garden in front of their home the tall trees a nice cover up for anyone that tried to get in to their little sanctuary. The father of her child had done this for her, hid her away like this but she didn't mind. She loved her child and she loved being alone like this, everything was great.

The boy looked at her the kite he was flying was high in the air. "Mommy! Mommy!" He cried out. The kite was shaped like raven or a crow, which Yuki was unsure of. Yuki put down her book and went over to her son. "Hey Mommy…" The boy said.

Her sparkling blue eyes turned to meet her son's black blue eyes. "Yes, Kosuke?"

"Mommy tell about the story how you and daddy met…"

Yuki placed her hand against his. "It isn't a happy story like most mommies and daddies, Kosuke…"

The black haired boy pointed. "Aw, why not?"

Yuki giggled. "Kosuke, your father and I met at a market, he bought something for me that I couldn't afford, beat the ever loving guts out of his partner for insulting me and dragged him away without saying good bye or nothing. He started making it a regular custom to see me."

Kosuke's eyes shined. "That's awesome! Daddy's so cool!" Yuki chuckled. She was wearing black pants with shinobi sandals along with Kosuke, but she was wearing a green v short sleeves shirt with a fishnet long sleeved shirt underneath and Kosuke was simply wearing a blue short sleeved shirt. Despite the coolness of their forest the temperature could get pretty warm during the summer.

Behind them the traditional Japanese home had two floors. Yuki chuckled remembering when she first saw the home, she said that she wouldn't need that much space but she ended up covering every single inch of it except for the spare bedroom which almost sealed off to them. It was so spacious and well furnished. Other than adding a personal touch here and there, Yuki didn't really see a reason to add much to the home. She loved it, she would protect that home. It had given her a roof over her head for years, and it had given a home for her son.

"Momma…" Kosuke practically let out his little whine. The kite started to fall because of the wind dying slowly. "Why hasn't Daddy been around?"

Yuki sighed. "You know how busy Daddy is…"

"I miss him."

"I know, baby." She kissed his forehead. "I miss Daddy too." Yuki looked at her son, he was his spitting image except for one change, she loved how his eyes were a mix of their though, she found that stunning. She smiled. He brought up funny memories about them meeting. It had been a while. Yuki was only 16 when she met him, he was 17.

"_Please, don't ever do that again, I don't want to have someone pay for me." She took the bag that had the cheese in it. "Thank you so much." She said smiling warmly. The man before didn't reply. He was admiring her bright blue eyes. Kisame sneered. The fish man captured both of their attentions. He kept his loud mouth shut for once. _

"_You're welcome." The silent shinobi spoke. _

_She held out her hand. "My name's Yuki." She said with her bright smile still on her face. _

_He took her hand in his own. "Itachi."_

_Yuki's smile become brighter, her blue eyes vanishing behind her eye lids. "What a nice name." She said kindly. _

She was a kind of captivating that would prove to be very, very deadly.

_Itachi, had sworn to never fall in love, not since he killed all those people he loved and cared for, he didn't deserve love for that reason. Never sworn to fall in love, but even at their first meeting did he want to devote his life to her, more like at the first glimpse of the girl. They were young but she seemed so mature. The seventeen year old was a little on the clumsy side. How she fumbled with her bags but kept the smile on her face. A simple girl, not a shinobi just a simple villager, her nice long hair that framed her face that was pulled over her shoulder. _

_Walking away from the girl, Kisame scoffed again. "And here I thought the cold hearted Uchiha Itachi wouldn't help a woman." _

_Itachi didn't react much. "It's common courtesy." The raven haired teen replied._

Yuki had stayed near her son, giggling as he said some things about birds. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Kosuke mumbled softly. His mother looked into his dark gray blue eyes.

She nodded softly. "Let's get you something to eat." She said. Kosuke brought in the kite. "What would you like to eat?" She asked with a smile.

A large smile lit up on Kosuke's face. "Something sweet!" He replied, his eyes were shinning with delight. Yuki chuckled at her son.

"Something for lunch, not dessert!" Yuki replied giggling. The boy took his kite and ran inside the house.

_He fell in love with her soft words, her gentleness, and her charm. Her charm was something that was completely addicting. Yes, Itachi had started paying her regular visits unsure why he was so infatuated with this girl soon a year had passed and they would go on dates, Yuki had to ask him out, and he would pay regular trips to her home. As time passed, Itachi had to smack himself for falling in love, when he clearly said he would not! _

_It wasn't right, they were young, she was young and completely inexperienced! She didn't even know his last name, that's why she didn't fear him, what would happen though when she did find out…_

"Momma!" Kosuke said. Yuki looked back at him.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked as she started to prepare for him some soba.

"Is there any way we can call Daddy and ask for him to come for a visit?" Yuki shook her head.

She fully understood how much he missed his father, he hadn't visited for a few weeks now. She wanted so badly to find a way to get his father to him but it was heard enough getting out of the forest and carrying groceries there for a week much less go out and drag a full grown man to her son. Yuki sighed heavily.

Kosuke jumped to his feet and went to his mother hugging her leg. Yuki looked down at him.

"_Itachi-san!" Yuki cried and supported him as he almost fell over. He rested his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_I'm so tired…"_

"_Itachi-san… you're drunk…"_

"_Yuki…" She felt a firm kiss on her neck._

Itachi shook that off memory. It had been a long time since he gotten drunk, or even touched alcohol for a matter of fact. He looked down at Kisame's fight and sighed heavily. He had to go visit those two soon. It had been a while. He waited as the shark man returned. Their mission was over.

The raven haired shinobi turned on his heal. Stray hairs from his pony tail flew out of the cloak, his bangs moved to his movements. His black shoes started squeaking against the wet ground. "I will return soon." He said and disappeared into a crows.

Kisame chuckled and shrugged. "He was always like that…" He said shrugging.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Picture a world for me where I can stay…" ~ A Promise, Dead By April.

Kosuke was sleeping in his bed, it was at least 2 in the afternoon. When his dark gray blue eyes opened a little bit he looked around. The boy was a heavy sleeper and he like sleep, so his mom let him sleep as much as he wanted. After all, the boy was very, very hyper and he doesn't sleep at night, it takes Yuki hours to be able to settle her son down for sleep.

His dark blue and brown plaid comforter was a mess on top of him. The boy whined before getting on his feet. He went to the window the check on the weather. He pulled the curtains apart showing the green forest in front of him. He looked down at the grass bellow. He paused and the three year gasped seeing a smiling face outside standing in front of the fence of their home.

He quickly ran out of his room in his white tea-shirt and black shorts that he wanted for pajamas. "Mommy! Daddy's here!" Yuki almost jumped from her seat in the kitchen. She stood and let the boy run out on his own. She followed slowly. Kosuke ran faster towards the gate of the fence as Itachi opened it up. The boy jumped and fell head first against his father's stomach.

Yuki stepped out in time to see Itachi grabbing Kosuke before he touched him. Kosuke giggled as Itachi picked him up. Yuki rested against the frame of the door and smiled. Itachi looked at Yuki who shook her head smiling. Kosuke giggled. Itachi looked at his son. "Hi Daddy!" The boy cried.

Itachi gave him a small smile. "Hi, Kosuke." Kosuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, the smile didn't fade from his face. Yuki uncrossed her arms as he started walking towards the house. Yuki's heart sped up.

"_I-Itachi!" Yuki's struggled voice cried out. His red gaze looked up at her._

Yuki's toes curled up at the thought and Itachi watched her as he entered the house, they didn't speak to each other just locked gazes listening to their child giggling softly. Itachi stopped and kissed her cheek, "You haven't changed a bit…" He whispered to her. Yuki's face lit up, becoming a soft pink. She looked into his eyes as his flashed red for a split second.

He set his son down. "How are you?" He asked the boy.

"Good! Where have you been, Daddy?" Kosuke asked.

"Well." Itachi simply answered, squatting down in front of Kosuke.

Kosuke was smiling happy. He started scrambling to find something to show him. "I made a boat and a kite and I can fly the kite and Mommy started showing me how to tell which plant is which." Itachi watched calmly smiling a bit, soaking it all up. "And, and my birthday is coming up soon!" He said. "And mommy said, then I'll have to wait only another year until I can go to the academy!" The boy said.

Yuki stood there above them. "You've done all of that?" Itachi asked, "You'll be a very good shinobi." He said, only making the child smile more. "Go and get your kite, let's go fly it again." He said and Kosuke ran off. Itachi stood up straight and went to Yuki. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Well." She answered, in a fashion similar to his, but her pitch lowered a bit in the end.

"Good." Itachi told her. "How… is everything?"

"You're child never stops thinking." She told him. Itachi nodded in response. "How has work been?"

"Dull." He whispered as they both started leaning into each other.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kosuke said cutting them off. He was holding the kite in the form of a dark bird in his hands. "What were you doing?" He asked, staring at them, innocently.

He had caught both of them red handed and at a loss of what course of action to take. Yuki was quicker to respond, after all she was more accustomed to this kind of quick action rather than Itachi. She had been a parent for more hours than he was. "Sorry honey, we were going to share a secret only for adults." She fibbed and placed her pointer finger against her lips. Kosuke's face returned to a smile.

Yuki looked up at Itachi who was staring intensely down at her, like he usually did. Both their eyes turned to the kid. "Let's go." Itachi said holding his slender hand out for his child. Kosuke merrily took it. They started heading for the door.

"Kosuke, go change and put on shoes!" Yuki shouted behind them realizing how her son was dressed. Both men looked back at her over, their shoulder in the same fashion. Kosuke groaned. Yuki shook her head. "Alright just put sandals on, but you are not wearing that to bed."

"But, Mo-" The boy started but this time his father scolded him instead.

"Do as your mother tells you." He said.

Kosuke sighed, "Yes, Daddy." He left the kite with Itachi and went to go change.

The adults were once again left alone. "Um… are you sure you don't want anything." Itachi shook his head. Yuki nodded. "I'll go make lunch and dinner ok?" She said taking a step into the kitchen. Itachi watched her and within a few minutes Kosuke was down stairs, fully dressed. Yuki shook her head watching him.

Itachi held his hand out again and the boy took it. Yuki relaxed, happy. This was the best thing she could ask for. Itachi and Kosuke went outside to play with the kite. Yuki followed them to the door and watched them for a moment as they headed out into the clearing of the front yard. Kosuke wanted to start the flying the kite to show him and Itachi leaned back to watch.

"Hey, Daddy…" Kosuke asked. Itachi looked down as a gentle breeze started again. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"I believe so." Itachi answered.

"You believe so? So, you don't know so." Itachi had to chuckle at the childish response.

"I believe I am close to knowing so." His reply came gently, quietly. He doubted himself. He wasn't sure if he was happy. He was certain he was happy to be here. Regardless there were so many things were buzzing in his head, this safe haven was offering some peace of mind. He touched the back of Kosuke's head, the tips of his fingers brushing against the edge of his hair.

Kosuke turned a bit the tips of Itachi's fingers remain on his hair. "Do you want to fly the kite?" He asked with a smile.

Itachi smiled back and nodded. "Sure." He said. He took the spool of string that his son offered him and kept the kite in the air. He found it so strange to be a dad lately. Before it was a simple visit, after all he was a baby he couldn't possibly comprehend anything. But now that he was aging the matter was different. He needed attention from a father and he had to provide.

Unfortunately he had to speak to Yuki about that matter. Time was running out for him and these people needed to know. He looked at the smiling child and realized what a heavy burden he was placing upon them. If it could have been another way he would have been more than glad to stop it and be with this makeshift family. He loved them regardless. They were after all a piece of sanctuary a sinner like him rarely ever felt. He was grateful.

After an hour of taking turns with the kite, Yuki stepped outside the house. "Come on in, I made breakfast." Itachi turned fully to her, but their son did not.

"What's for breakfast, Mommy?"

"Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet)." Yuki said. The boy was suddenly on alert. He quickly rolled the kite in.

"Kosuke? Are you ok?"

"Mommy makes the best Tamagoyaki!" The boy cheered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Kosuke nodded cheerfully.

He took the kite into his hand with a smile and took one of Itachi's hands. "Let's go." Itachi was fighting with himself not to pull his hands away. His natural isolate personality prevented him from opening up to the child and even holding his hand. A bad weight pressed on his shoulder from the thought. This was so hard.

When they got in, Kosuke let Itachi's hand go and he walked in. Yuki stepped towards him. "Are you ok?" She asked. Itachi nodded. "Ok… um, I'm sorry for asking this but how long are you going to stay?"

"After he falls asleep and I talk to you." Yuki nodded at his response.

"Are we going to eat, Mommy, Daddy?" Kosuke asked from the kitchen.

"In a minute, Kosuke." Yuki replied.

"It's hard." Itachi said suddenly. Yuki looked at him with shock. "Being a parent and a killer."

Yuki smiled, "No you just haven't had enough practice. And besides, you're home. Here, you aren't a killer. You are simply a father."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not updating this in nearly two years. I have no excuse because I have this completed on my computer. Recently, I was looking through my files and I realized that I never finished uploading this story. Well, I will start posting chapters every Friday or Saturday.

Chapter Three: "You make me the happiest of men" ~ With Eyes Wide Shut, Bless the Fall

Kosuke placed the last piece in place finishing a long and tedious puzzle for his parents. The image of a beautiful forest scenery might have been enjoyable for the small boy but to Itachi and Yuki who had to help him… it was hell for their backs. Kosuke smiled proudly at the image that was now taking up about a third of the dining room table. Yuki straightened up her back only to hear a loud crack from her lower back. Itachi rolled his shoulders a bit to relieve the tension of being bent down for so long. Kosuke's smile vanished as he looked up at his parent's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have bad backs because we are old people." Yuki joked. "It's great, we'll glue it together and hang it up tomorrow, ok?"

Kosuke smiled again. Itachi looked at the clock. "I'll take him to bed." Kosuke frowned again. "It's ten Kosuke." He told him closing his eyes.

Kosuke pouted. "Alright." Itachi picked him up. He looked at Yuki who's eyes were barely open. He let out a small smirk and headed up the stairs. Kosuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and yawned.

Itachi smiled warmly at him. Itachi brought his son up to his room and saw that the sheets where never made in the morning. Itachi put the half asleep Kosuke on the bed and started to fix his bed. He heard Kosuke's little feet touch the floor and he began to help Itachi make the bed. When he looked down towards Kosuke, Itachi couldn't help but smile again. They finished making the bed and Itachi picked up the boy again. He pulled the sheets aside for a moment and settled Kosuke down in his bed.

A light moan left Kosuke's lips as he settled into the bed sheets. "Do you want me to take your feet out?" Itachi asked. Kosuke smiled and nodded. Itachi folded up the blanket so Kosuke's feet could breathe. He knew the feeling of one's feet being overheated during the night and somehow without his son ever telling him, he knew. Itachi stroked Kosuke's black hair for a moment.

"Will you be here in the morning, Dad?" Kosuke asked, really tired suddenly.

"I will certainly try to be." Itachi replied, honestly. Kosuke nodded and closed his eyes. Itachi lifted his head and began to exit the room, "Good night, Kosuke." He whispered.

"Good night, Dad." The lights went off and the door was left ajar.

When the footsteps could be heard from the living room, Yuki was placing the boat Kosuke had made into his toy box. She knew how treasured that was to him, he had made it specifically for the purpose of impressing Itachi and it had done just that. The footsteps ended and Yuki stood up straight and looked over at Itachi who was standing at the last step. There was silence between them, just their glances that had locked together.

"Are you going to leave?" Yuki asked.

"No, we completed our mission, I have no obligation to be anywhere." He stated and she nodded.

"Um, would you like some wine?" She asked.

Itachi tilted his head slightly. "You keep alcohol in the house?"

She chuckled. "I keep it in the basement and it was for you if you came back." She whispered and lowered her head slightly. "I didn't know if you would come back." He took a few steps closer so he was about five feet from her. She looked up at him and saw that he wasn't angry at her for thinking he might not come back. Her thoughts began to ease up again; glad he was such a good and mature man.

"I'd love some wine." He said, nodding his head.

As she went off to get the wine, Itachi strolled into the well organized kitchen. Not a single thing was out of place, it reminded a lot of the small quant apartment she had when they first met. A small smile touched his lips as he looked at the different drawings on the refrigerator. Yumi around the corner and into the kitchen, "He's a very active kid." She said, setting the bottle down onto the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. She reached up towards the cabinets and got two wine glasses, the only wine glasses she had. Yuki set them down on the counter along with the bottle of wine in her hand. "He'll do like five things a day. He jumps from one thing to another." Yuki smiled.

"Then, he's like my brother in that regard." Itachi said and watched her pour the wine. "I haven't touched alcohol since that night to be honest." He said, finding himself standing right beside her.

A small smile touched her lips. "Neither have I." She whispered. "I bought it on impulse."

They both couldn't help but let a small sigh escape their lips. Yuki handed Itachi a glass of wine and she took the other glass. "Let's go sit outside." He said and turned heading towards the door, Yuki followed behind him. They opened the front door and sat outside on the front steps of the house, glass of wine in hand. Neither of them took a sip, instead they just looked at the night sky. "The night is peaceful."

Yuki nodded, "Yes, usually it takes until eleven to get him to willingly to go to bed."

Itachi chuckled. "He has a lot of energy?" Yuki gave him a look and he chuckled. "I apologize."

Yuki tilted her head. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I had a lot of energy as a child as well." Itachi whispered. "I constantly trained, it seemed I never stopped."

"Good thing that we don't keep training equipment in the house then." She said with the lightest chuckle. "He'll make a good shinobi. He built that boat so quickly and made _modifications_ to the boat to make it better." She said and laughed a bit. "He's a thinker, every time he isn't doing something with his hands he's thinking about how to make his next project even better." Yuki sighed. "I can't keep up with him some times."

Itachi smirked a bit. "He's a good child though. You are an excellent mother." He said and looked down at the wine. "If you hadn't said that he can be difficult some times I would have never known." Itachi swirled the wine a bit and noticed that neither of them had taken a sip yet even though so much time had passed. "So much for the wine, huh?" He whispered.

Yuki sighed, "Sorry, it was a waste."

"No, thank you for the thought." He said. They sat in silence, looking at the forest and listening to its sounds. He looked up and saw how high the moon was. "It's getting late." He whispered. Yuki turned her head a bit to look at him. "I'll stay the night and leave tomorrow." She nodded and accepted that. Itachi truly did wish he could stay longer with the two of them, but the more time he spent with them the more likely they were to be found. Itachi helped Yuki to her feet. They went back into the house and poured the wine out and hid it away again so Kosuke wouldn't find it.

The two of them went up the stairs to the second floor and went to the second bedroom, where there was a king sized bed. It was neat and orderly, a bit bare but it was a warm room. Yuki went to the bed and sat down, pulling her long hair over one shoulder and began to braid it. Itachi opened a drawer on a dresser and pulled out a white shirt and a pair of black loose fitting pants. "You kept my clothes in the room." She looked at him.

"Of course I did." She whispered. "I always do." She tired off her hair and sat up. She pulled the sheets off the bed aside so they could lie down. "Even if you left for a year, I would keep your things in this room." She whispered and went to close the curtains of the room. She felt a pair of hands on her hips and warm breath on her neck. Yuki closed her eyes and held still; just from the stillness of the room she could tell how close he was. She closed her eyes and remembered the day that he found out about Kosuke.

Itachi turned Yuki around and her gaze was downcast. "No matter what happens, you will do this for me? You will always keep a place open here for me?" She nodded and as soon as soon as she did his lips found hers and her back was on the window. Her arms draped around his neck and kissed him back. When the kiss broke they were both slightly out of breath and his eyes were glowing red. His warm breath was against her neck, his embrace grew tighter and for a moment she thought that this was going to be a long night.

"You are too kind to me, Yuki…" He whispered, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Yuki kept her arms around him. She knew how torn up he was. _When Kosuke was younger he would come in to see him and go out fighting tears saying that he didn't deserve a son, he shouldn't have married Yuki. Yuki would cry and plead with him to listen to her about how glad she was that he was in her life that he was a good and gentle man and she didn't care about his sins and that he was a great husband and father. Itachi was always dumbfounded by that… how could she not care?_

_When he had come to tell her about his true name, about the man he was, it had been three months since he had gotten drunk. And the only reason why he was drunk was because he didn't know how to tell her without ruining the quaint love she had for him. He knocked on her apartment door and she let him in hesitantly, he saw the papers and she desperately tried to hide them. "I'll get rid of it, I swear, I don't want to burden you like this! I'm sorry…" She had begged trying to pry the examination papers from his hand, pointlessly._

"_My name is Uchiha Itachi." She had frozen almost instantly, she knew of him and what he had down. "My name is Uchiha Itachi…" He repeated almost validating that he had said it. "Please, I would be honored if you, a good woman like you, would have my child." _

_Yuki had listened to his story; by the end of it there was a smile on her face. It was so bright, so innocent and it confused Itachi how by the end of such a story she could bare such a joyful expression. "You truly are a good man… I knew from the day we met that you were a good man." He married her he could not marry her. Kosuke was born half a year later in the middle of spring. They couldn't go to a hospital… not with Itachi being a rouge ninja it would cause trouble. The house was for Yuki Kosuke and his birth. Itachi sat by Yuki through the hours of labor. He held her hand and thanked her for her work throughout the whole process. A son… covered in blood and other stuff but he was their son, and he was absolutely beautiful. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: "I'm a simple man with a simple desire." ~ Skeleton, Bloc Party

It was dawn; Itachi opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep in bed with Yuki. He brushed a lock of black hair out of her face. He then noticed the other tiny mess of dark hair that was lying in between them. Kosuke had gotten out in the middle of the night and there was lying between them, Itachi smiled, happy to see this scene. He stood and got a small notepad to write a note before leaving them.

Yuki opened her eyes the moment the front door shut. She noticed the note and picked it up. "Will return, picking something up for Kosuke…" She whispered, reading the note aloud. Yuki's blue eyes gazed down at her son and she smiled. Yuki found herself falling asleep again. When she woke up again it was to the sound of Kosuke crying. "Kosuke?" She sat up and saw her son sitting at the foot of her bed in tears. His hands were trying to wipe up all his tears. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy's not home." Yuki smiled and sat up and picked up the notepad on her nightstand.

"Here look…" She whispered grabbing the piece of paper and pulling herself beside him. "Will return, picking something up for Kosuke." She said reading it for him. His tears came to a stop. "He'll be back soon, don't worry." She whispered and stroked his hair back. "It's early… let's go have some breakfast, ok?" Kosuke nodded and got his feet to the ground. Yuki smiled and they went to the kitchen.

Mid-breakfast, Itachi came in through the door with a small bag in his hand. Kosuke completely disregarded his breakfast and rushed off. Kosuke ran through the kitchen and onto Itachi's legs as he locked the door. Itachi was caught a little off guard by the sudden assault. He nearly tripped but regained his footing rather quickly and looked down at his son with a warm smile. "Good morning, Kosuke."

"Good morning, Daddy." Kosuke piped, earning a giggle from his mother who was still in the kitchen but watching the scene. The kitchen after all was an open space that was only separated by the island before leading off into the living room, or Kosuke's playroom, it depended on the hour of the day. Itachi looked over at Yuki and smiled at her.

Itachi picked up Kosuke and guided him towards the living room where they had a fireplace. "Let's make something alright?" He asked setting Kosuke down and opening up the bag. He pulled a small bowl, a glass jar and bag of large red beads and set them on the ground. "Sit down." Itachi said, sitting in front of these things on the floor. Kosuke said down and looked confused. He emptied the beads into the small bowl. "Put a bead into the jar for how many people are in our family." He told Kosuke.

"Well…" Kosuke started and opened up the glass jar placing the lid onto the floor. "There's you," he dropped one bead in. "And there is Mommy," He dropped another bead in. "And then there is me!" The last bead dropped into the family.

Itachi smiled. "And, I have a younger brother." Itachi dropped one more bead into the jar. Kosuke did not take this action lightly and immediately looked up to stare at his father with bewilderment.

"You have a younger brother? I have an uncle?" The three year old asked.

Itachi smiled warmly. "Yes, I do. Maybe one day you'll meet him and maybe one day you'll have a younger brother of your own." Yuki blushed at that statement and began to furiously clean the countertop.

"Can I have a younger brother?" Kosuke asked, ready to jump up and down

Itachi laughed a bit. "You can't order whether it is a boy or a girl, Kosuke. As for a little sibling, you'd have to ask your mother." Kosuke turned his attention immediately to his mother who was standing behind the island of the kitchen watching them. She stopped cleaning and began blushing a soft pink and looked absolutely flustered. Itachi couldn't help but smirk a bit at the situation.

"Mom?" Kosuke asked, trying to grab her attention.

"Huh… ask your father." She said and turned around to do some cleaning and to remove herself from the conversation. Itachi chuckled, he couldn't help but to be amused by the situation.

Kosuke turned his attention back to his father. "Your mother and I will talk about it later." Kosuke brightened up. Itachi smiled again. "And if you do have a sibling and this family grows even bigger, will you put the next bead into the jar?" Itachi asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, his ponytail falling over his shoulder. Itachi's eyes began to glaze over; he hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Yuki last night about this matter. This was one conversation he never wanted to have with Kosuke, and he was putting it as gently as possible. Yuki turned around to face them again.

Kosuke nodded, he didn't exactly understand why his father was getting so upset about putting beads into a jar but he nodded regardless. Itachi kissed the top of Kosuke's head, "Thank you."

Yuki looked was shocked, Itachi rarely kissed Kosuke's head. Usually poked his forehead or ruffled his hair, so this was a rare sight. "Go ahead, get your kite and let's play again." He said with a smile. Kosuke nodded and ran off. Yuki got out of the kitchen and approached him. "I will be the one that removes a bead if it is necessary." He whispered once she was behind him. Yuki knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me."

"You… allow yourself to die for him?" Yuki asked. Itachi nodded.

He felt her forehead press against his back. "I never thought anyone would cry for me when the time came." He whispered as he felt the droplets hit his back.

"When will the time come?" Yuki asked. "I want to know how much time we have... but, I don't want to lose you…"

Itachi tried not to sigh, tried not be emotional but instead detach himself. "Some time in the next few months. I will come visit you and Kosuke more often." There was silence between them. "This is why I was so reluctant to fall in love with you, why I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with anyone." Itachi said. "I didn't want to hurt you when the time came."

Yuki's tears wouldn't stop. "Why can't you just tell Sasuke the truth? Tell him, we'll all live here, we'll be safe."

Itachi smiled a bit. "I have thought about that… however it wouldn't clear the Uchiha name and it wouldn't make Sasuke feel better, it would just direct his anger towards the village. I can't allow that." Itachi broke out of her embrace and turned around cupping her tear-stained face and placed his forhead against hers. He smiled, "Don't worry about it right now." He kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go and his hand rested on the small of her back.

They tore apart when they heard Kosuke's small feet coming down the stairs. Itachi stood and Yuki placed the jar and the bowl of marbles onto the mantle of the fireplace. Kosuke rushed to Itachi and held his hand the kite in the other hand. They walked out into the clearing of the forest to fly the kite once more. Yuki stared at the jar. She picked up the bag and decided that there was nothing she could do. She disposed of the plastic bag and went outside to watch her lover and son.

That night Itachi had dinner with them and got ready to leave. He was knelt down at the door so he could look at Kosuke at eye level. The boy was fighting back tears and the man smiling trying to hide his sorrow. "Protect your mother, I know you can because you will become a great shinobi." Itachi patted Kosuke's head. "And don't worry, I will visit more often."

"Why do you leave so often and for so long?"

Itachi sighed. "Because, I have a hard job. One day you will understand. Ok?" Kosuke nodded. Yuki picked up Kosuke and Itachi stood up on his feet. "Good bye, Yuki, Kosuke." He whispered. "I will see you both soon." He gave them one last smile and went off, down the little path towards the fence of their home. Yuki held her son tightly in her arms.

"He promised, he'll be back, no need to be upset." She whispered. The boy nodded once his father was out of sight.

_She gasped when she saw him in her apartment, now she was about four and a half months pregnant and showing. Itachi stood perfectly still and gave her a moment to regain herself before explaining the purpose of this visit. He was demanding that she stopped working and relocated to a more secure location. Yuki didn't understand the obliviousness of her state was mildly comical. Itachi spent a majority of the afternoon explaining to Yuki about his enemies and how dangerous they were and if they found out about her and the child… well, he wasn't sure what would happen to them._

_It upset her, that was expected, but she accepted it. He asked her to pack her things and be ready for the next day. With that request he disappeared. Yuki spent the whole night packing and organizing her few belongings but the apartment seemed very bare and she suddenly felt very out of place. Itachi came again that afternoon, this time by knocking on the front door. She didn't have much enough to fit into two bags. He smiled when he saw that. "I'm a minimalist…" She whispered. They debated for a short period of time whether or not she could hold one the bags. Itachi had won in the end, putting both bags on his shoulders. Yuki couldn't stop looking at him with guilt in her eyes, he smiled, a rare sight for even her. He placed his arm around her and asked her to close her eyes. She heard a popping sound and felt a burst of fresh air and the smells around her changed. When she opened her eyes, to her surprise, there was a house before her and they were surrounded by woodland._

Three weeks passed before Itachi showed up again. It was a rainy and stormy night and Yuki was settling Kosuke into bed. He would wake up early now and usually sit the window every morning for an hour before going about his normal day but because he woke up early he would sleep early. Yuki stroked back Kosuke's hair as he went in and out of sleep. "When Dad comes back I'm going to show him what I learned." He muttered.

"I think he will be very proud of you." She said with a smile.

"I hope so…" The boy whispered and finally he was asleep.

Yuki leaned down and kissed his forehead. She pulled up the covers and got up. She closed the door behind her and went to her room to get some sleep herself. When she opened the door and gasped when she found Itachi sitting on their bed. "You scared me." She whispered. Itachi smiled and stood up.

"Not too much I hope." She shook her head. "How have you been?"

She pulled her hair over one shoulder and nodded. "Well… thank you for being here." Itachi nodded. "How have you been?"

"Worried." Itachi said and took a moment before he began to elaborate. "My brother is nearly due for the reanimation technique with Orochimaru… I hope that it is as I predicted and that Sasuke will kill Orochimaru." He whispered. He raised his head and Yuki walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's your brother, I have never met him but I am certain that he will prevail."

Itachi studied Yuki's blue eyes. "Are you certain?" He asked, momentarily trusting luck and her motherly intuition than anything else.

Yuki smiled warmly up at him, "I am."

He kissed her. He embraced her tightly, laying kisses against her lips and the side of her face. She smiled, he had kissed her like this once before the day Kosuke was born and knew it as Itachi's way of expressing happiness. "Thank you." He whispered. "I never got to express how sorry I am for all I will put you through." He whispered.

"Itachi… it's fi-"

"I would like another child." Itachi whispered, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him. Yuki's eyes widened and Itachi took a step back away from her shocked that he even said it. He looked down at the ground and she looked up at him, blushing. "Sorry, I spoke without thinking. I've already burdened you with one son… god forbid I-"

"He isn't a burden. He's the joy of my life." Itachi looked at her. "I would be honored to give you another child." She could help but let a small laugh escape her lips. "Déjà vu, right?" She smiled, noticing how similar this situation was to the situation three years ago. "If I have a son… the difference in age will be the same as you and Sasuke."

The raven-haired man nodded. "I suppose they will." He whispered a small smile on his lips. "A new pair of Uchiha siblings… hopefully."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "But can I ask… why?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: "If you are dreaming, I never want to wake you up." ~ Honeythief, Halou

_I'm afraid… that I will be alone, even after death. I am afraid that my life will have meant nothing that I will have left nothing behind. I am _afraid. _Is it ok to feel like that?_ A night of passion proved that Yuki was willing to take him no matter what condition he came in. From indestructible to rock bottom, it didn't matter to her. She had told him the reason why once before. She believed that because of his kind, true self he deserved to be treated with care and to be loved. She believed that he _needed_ that love he was so deprived of, and he did not deserve the loneliness that came with the burdens of his life.

In the soft dawn light, he watched her with disbelief. The girl with such purity in mind and soul loved him, the man of tainted virtues because he was a shinobi above all. Itachi laid his head down until it rested on her bare shoulder. _Pretend…_ everything inside him begged him. _Just for now, pretend._ He knew what he wanted, he wanted to imagine a world where he was just an ordinary man who worked an ordinary job. He would have come to that outpost town, and seen that young woman in need. He would have helped, he would have asked her to tea. The relationship would have been slow… gradual. He would not need to routinely return, as he had then.

He thought of the differences in the lives they would have lead. He remembered her unconscious words one day as they walked the streets now years ago, _"I love you."_ Just thinking of that day… the immediate fluster of the Uchiha mask. Why? He hadn't heard those three words in years. _I love you_. They had dropped him from his balance, tipped the scale and Itachi could not stop the onset wave of emotions from crashing onto him at once, _anger, rage, contempt, self-loathing, despair, but then… hope_. The attempt to swallow them before expression occurred was a poor one, one that had worked prior amongst his partner, Kisame, but not here.

He could not remember how much he had drank that night, he just remembered the warmth of her skin and the euphoria that he wouldn't trade for the world and the calm of her hands holding him innocently. Itachi chuckled, _childish…_ he thought recalling the horror of what he had done the morning after. _I cannot, cannot, cannot love… I cannot be loved. Loveless, lonely existence._ He ran from her, horrified of his growing attachment to a woman he barely knew past the times they had spoken. He barely knew the woman, but that was an excuse. He did know her. The way she moved about during her work, the way her eyes squinted when she smiled and laughed. He knew she loved books, preferably plays and dramas of tragedies. Not because she liked the tragedy but she loved the human emotion behind it all. She liked the blue of the spring sky and warm summer days. Her favorite flowers were daisies, it reminded her of her late parents. He knew a lot of this woman; she was an open book to him.

But he was alright with this, because she was an epitome of what he wanted: simplicity.

"_I would be honored if you, a good woman like you, would have my child." _Unconditional, unimaginable joy and love, that was Kosuke, and that was what Yuki had provided him with. Despite the danger and shame it would bring on her, she chose to have him and raise him. He always had that clear image of her holding the child, in a white dress. His son's black eyes looking at him brightly and with a baby's laugh, Yuki's face bright with her own smile. Itachi abruptly flinched back but with minimal movement, not waking up his lover. He was over absorbed with images of Yuki and Kosuke laying dead and Sasuke standing over them, blood covered, blood red mangekyou… Itachi's mangekyou, staring back at him. Itachi tried to bury the image. _No, no_! He tried to scream back against his subconscious, something he would never do aloud.

He quickly closed his eyes, his mind replacing his parent with Yuki's younger image and his thirteen-year-old self with his younger brother. The katana, still there, still very real, still a killing swing, but no tears in Sasuke's eyes as Yuki bowed her head to accept what was coming. His eyes flew open and brought himself close to Yuki again, why did his mind insist on tormenting with guilt whether he was asleep or wake? He would ensure that the Uchiha curse did not touch his family. He wouldn't allow it harm Sasuke, Kosuke, Yuki and the unborn child, if one were conceived… He would do everything now and in death to prevent that from happening. The chains of death would break with his death.

The self-sacrificing pawn… a shinobi, even when he wasn't trying to be, he was just trying to be a husband, a father and a brother but in the end he was still just a shinobi.

Yuki stirred in her sleep and turned towards him, her blue eyes opening to meet his dark ones. "Good morning." She whispered, with a tender smile but it quickly fell. "What's wrong?" She asked and reached up touching his cheek.

He reached up and took her hand in his. "I'm remembering our first days." He whispered before letting a smile touch the corner of his lips. As daylight flooded their bedroom, warm golden light brushed over their skins, and the smile was renewed on Yuki's face.

Kosuke was waiting by a window, his usual routine of waiting for his father every morning. Itachi and Yuki woke up from a long night. Itachi was the one to descend the stairs first and Yuki behind him, he was shocked to see Kosuke waiting at the window like that. "He's been doing that since the last time you left." She whispered. Itachi looked back at her and smiled slightly. He nodded and pressed a finger to his lips. He descended down the stairs soundlessly. Yuki watched as he approached his son from behind, the child oblivious.

Itachi leaned in towards Kosuke's shoulder. "Is he here yet?" He asked and watched Kosuke jump away from him and a small smirk on his face was on Itachi's face.

Kosuke quickly went from terrified to ecstatic, "Dad!" He shouted and threw himself around him. Itachi smiled. "I want to show you something!" Itachi tilted his head. "I learned my first jutsu."

Itachi looked impressed. "Alright, show me." He said with a smile. Kosuke took a few steps back and put his hands together and in a poof of white smoke there was a clone of Kosuke. "Cool, huh?!" He asked and the clone disappeared.

Itachi smiled. "Yes", he agreed, "great job. I am very proud of you."

A heavy weight suddenly fell onto Itachi's shoulders as the child showed him more things that he had done in the past three weeks. _I am very proud of you._ He wondered who was going to say those things when he was gone? Sure the place to get a good education would be Konaha… and it would be the place they would go after his passing and he would surrounded by good people that would genuinely be proud of him… but…

"Dad?"

"_Father only talks about you."_ Kosuke was Sasuke for a moment, eyes beating up at him, both wondering why Father was truly gone. Itachi's smile had become a frown. With a quick shake of his head he cleared his thoughts of the ghosts of the past that plagued him. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

Yuki noticed it this change in attitude, but did not speak. Kosuke paid no mind, instead of slowing down, he rushed towards Itachi and held onto his hands. "What are we going to do today?" He asked. The day was spent with various activities until the end when Kosuke was starting to fall asleep against Itachi as they read a book about a strong and brave ninja. Kosuke yawned. "Hey, Dad?" Itachi looked down at him and stopped midsentence. "Are you like this ninja?" He asked.

Itachi smiled, "When you are older, you'll find out."

"I'm going to become the best ninja ever." He whispered, ready to fall asleep.

Itachi smiled again at those words, "Who will you fight to protect?" He asked.

Another yawn, "Well, the village… but… the clan and my future little sibling. I'll protect him or her no matter what. I promise dad…" He said. Itachi smiled and kept his thoughts from mentally surfacing and returned to the book in his hands.

After several minutes Kosuke fell asleep against Itachi's arm. Itachi picked him up and Yuki came from the kitchen as she finished cleaning. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Itachi was tearing. "A part of me… doesn't want to leave you two. This life… this existence is unfair."

Yuki went to him and whipped the tears from his face. "Don't cry… don't cry." She whispered placing her forehead against his. "I know that you always pick the path that makes you a better father and a better brother. It's why I love you so much."

"Does a man like me even deserve to be loved?" He asked.

"Yes, a good man like you… with the sins and burdens that you carry… I believe that we are your tiny taste of heaven on earth because greatness awaits you in the afterlife, I am certain of it." She said with a warm smile. "Your mother, father… the entire clan are waiting for you… to thank you for the sacrifices you are constantly making in their name." Itachi and Yuki took Kosuke up the stairs and put him into bed.

Itachi sat on the bed beside his son and Yuki simply laid her hand on his shoulder as they both watched their child sleep, attentive of the slow and steady breathing. "He's such a bright child." He whispered, getting his bangs out of his face.

Yuki leaned in against Itachi, now placing both her hands on his shoulders. "Who knows, he might be a prodigy just like his father." She whispered a smile on her face.

"I hope not." Itachi whispered. "I hope he's a normal kid and leads a normal happy life. I do hope he's strong and wise and has a gentle hand." He whispered.

"Is that the kind of life you wanted?" Yuki asked. Itachi looked up at her a false smile on his face and he stood and walked back towards their room, Yuki followed him.

"Close…" He said when Yuki closed their door. "I wanted to be an ANBU captain until my father decided to retire. I would find myself a good wife and have two kids. I would become the captain of the police force and do that until my kids were old enough to do it themselves. I would be with Sasuke every day and watch him grow, learn more from my best friend and live a quiet peaceful life until I grew old and died in my sleep." He chuckled at the last part. "But I would have never have met you, nor would I have had Kosuke… The life I have is not a good one." He came closer to her. "But to be honest… I wouldn't trade this life or my fate for the world, no matter how much sorrow and guilt it brings me."

Yuki took his hand and kissed it, small tears in her eyes. "I am grateful that Kosuke and I can be such a big part of your life. No part of you will fade from our hearts I promise you that." She whispered.

Itachi searched her as her gaze became downcast. "You don't want me to go do you?"

Yuki let a soft smile grace her lips. "If I could hold onto you for an eternity I would." Tears fell down her cheeks. "If I could… I wouldn't let anyone take you away even if it's your own brother." She whispered and shook her head. "Sorry I am being selfish."

Itachi cupped her face in both his hands, caressing her cheeks. "Don't cry, Yuki."

"It's hard not to when I know you will stop coming back home and I know I need to support you and tell you that you can do this and you can go and that it's the right thing to do, but part of me doesn't want to." Itachi pressed his lips against hers. "Why is this so hard?" She asked when their kiss broke.

"Because you love me." He whispered back, his forehead against hers.

Yuki reached on her toes and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a while before Itachi pressed her back against the nearby wall. "I want you… I wish that…"

"_I wish you didn't raise the prices every week." Yuki said._

_The bald man in front of her snickered at her comment, but it escaped Yuki as to why it was so amusing. "If you and your boss has a problem with my prices go elsewhere."_

"_You are the only person here who makes dairy products and you know that. There is no need to make it into a monopoly though." Yuki said softly trying to avoid a full-blown argument. _

"_If you have a problem with it, go somewhere else, girly!" He snapped. _

_Kisame and Itachi were sitting across from the scene watching. Kisame tossed his back and laughed. "What petty things to be fighting over, don't you think, Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at him and made no indication for an answer. "A young ladies like her, dainty and fragile, don't do well in this world." Kisame said sipping his tea._

"_How so, Kisame?" Itachi asked, taking a dango off of the stick._

_Kisame smirked. "In this world we all answer to someone and our lives are always dictated by those with more power. That man is a shark and she is a small fish." He said._

_Itachi closed his eyes trying to ignore the ping of frustration that built between his eyes. "Kisame, we are people not fish."_

_Kisame chuckled and stood. "You keep saying that but… you cannot deny that society works like that." He kept chuckling as he made his way towards the bathroom and once he was away, Itachi turned his gaze towards the girl still trying to bargain for that cheese on the counter of the shop in front of him. _

_He stood, agitated by the sight and went over to the two, the man behind the counter freezing up almost instantaneously. "How much?" He demanded. The dark haired young woman looked up at Itachi confused. _

"_9,000 yen…" The sales man whispered. Itachi reached for his wallet and pulled it out and handed the man the money. He took the money and handed Itachi the packaged cheese. He took it and handed it to the woman. She had an expression of shock on her face. _

_Itachi said nothing more, once her small fingers finally built the courage to wrap around the package he left. "Excuse me?" The girl called out, Itachi stopped and turned his head to gaze at her over his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered._


End file.
